


i think about us when

by waitshoot



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, VERY short chapters you have been warned, but she does NOT want to be jinsol, fluffff, initially one-sided, jinsol is so so pretty, jiwoo thinks she's so so pretty, jungeun is adamant on that one, side hyewon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitshoot/pseuds/waitshoot
Summary: kim jiwoo thinks jung jinsol is perfect, and painfully so.—random updates? check. short ass chapters? why the heck not.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“You don’t want to be her, you idiot,” Jungeun says, attention entirely on her phone and for a second, Jiwoo’s confused and perhaps more than a little eager to rebut her words but then -

  
“You don’t want to be her,” Jungeun repeats, without the insult this time, and Jiwoo’s grateful for that, really. “You want her. You want to hold hands with her, kiss her, go on dates with her, and whatever gross stuff couples do on Valentine’s, except of course, _you’d_ want to do it everyday because you’re just that cringey.” She pauses, then shrugs. “Might hold back on that, though, Jinsol-unnie may not appreciate the touchiness.”

  
 _But then_ she says something that resonates in Jiwoo’s chest and astonishingly, flawlessly makes sense. Suddenly, she feels her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth, breath halted in the back of her throat for whatever reason, and she chokes more than says, “Oh.”

  
“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Hyejoo very helpfully supplies from the other side of the room, “gay ass.”

  
Jungeun rolls her eyes. “As if you’re any better.”

  
Hyejoo’s eyebrows are pushed together when she looks up at her, challenging, eyes narrowed and mouth open for a readied retort, but Chaewon sidles up to her, head snugly fit in cat-ear headphones - Jiwoo vaguely recognizes it as the one Hyejoo had very aggressively warned her not to touch the last time she’d asked if she could borrow it - and makes herself comfortable on Hyejoo’s lap.

  
Hyejoo looks somewhat constipated, a stark contrast to the faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

  
“Oh, so _that_ shuts you up.”

  
Jungeun visibly holds back a cackle at the glare Hyejoo throws her way.

  
Jiwoo, on the other hand, just looks at them, stares in a way that she hasn’t before and realizes - with a sudden, sinking clarity that sends both anticipation and tension brewing in her chest - that she wants that with Jinsol.


	2. i think about us when i probably don't need to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um," 
> 
> "Unnie, I'll buy you coffee," Jiwoo blurts out.

Jiwoo doesn't think she should be going through this.

The heat from the coffee on her shirt sears her skin, and she'd be lying if she said it doesn't hurt. Irritation simmers in pit of her stomach but she keeps her lips shut. It was her fault, anyway—her fault for thinking about irrelevant things when she should be thinking about the fact that she's in the hallway and the people passing by her would much rather care about their overdue projects than a random spacey stranger.

Jiwoo looks up to find Jungeun looking towards her a few steps away, her expression a cross between concern and a desire to laugh. Instead, she raises an inquiring eyebrow and Jiwoo manages a grimace in return.

"Are you okay?"

Her spine suddenly feels heavier than usual.

Jiwoo spins around so fast it's a wonder how she doesn't lose balance.

She's met with a familiar face, and Jiwoo thinks that maybe she shouldn't have turned around.

Jung Jinsol blinks down at the coffee stain on Jiwoo's _white_ button-up shirt. 

(Jiwoo thinks dies inside a little.) 

Jinsol stares at Jiwoo, leather bag hanging on one shoulder, while the other girl stands in a stunned sort of silence. Saying that the atmosphere is nice would be too much of a stretch, but Jiwoo's too busy trying to find words to say to her apparently long-time crush and it's very, very hard not to just run away and call it a day.

A minute later, some awkwardness begins to show on Jinsol's face. Jiwoo's breath sticks to her throat. She shifts on her heels, opening her mouth to speak, but suddenly her mind goes blank and she sputters out a half-hearted, "It's okay, I can take care of it."

Jinsol looks both soothed and disgruntled, and Jiwoo feels her cheeks burn. 

_Holy shit,_ she thinks as Jinsol's eyes start to flicker to directions that include everywhere aside from hers. _Holy shit, she's so pretty and I don't know what to say and—_

"Right, um, I have an extra shirt but if you—if you want someone else's, I could ask someone," Jinsol says, her discomfort visible in the way she fidgets with the sleeve of her sweater.

Jiwoo just thinks about how she's so so pretty and how soft her hair looks like.

After several seconds, Jinsol looks at Jiwoo's face—not her eyes, _not_ her eyes—and forces a smile.

"Um," 

"Unnie, I'll buy you coffee," Jiwoo blurts out. 

There's a resounding burst of laughter that echoes in the hallways. 

Jinsol pauses to look at her, at her shirt, at her face, and furrows her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" 

There's an unreadable look on Jinsol's face, like she's frowning but she's not, and Jiwoo doesn't know what to make of it. Somehow, the burning in her cheeks climbs up to her ears, almost mockingly. Her sudden surge of bravery that came out of nowhere diminishes in a wink, an urge to tell the other girl an excuse and escape rising in her chest. 

"I'll buy you coffee," she says instead, stubbornly hanging onto the last shred of her dignity, eyes looking straight at Jinsol's like it would magically make her say yes. (A part of her hopes it would.) "I'll buy you coffee," she repeats. 

Confusion clouds Jinsol's face even more than before. Jiwoo stares up at her, eyes shining and glimmering and everything people said about her eyes that she hopes is true. 

('Cause what the fuck, she kinda needs that galaxy in her eyes right now, you know?) 

"Yes," Jinsol says slowly, like she's talking to a child. Jiwoo supposes her nerves are frayed the exact same way anyway, and waits with bated breath. "I heard it, but why are you offering to buy me coffee—" 

The heat climbing up Jiwoo's neck is easy enough to ignore but she thinks about Jungeun's words, thinks about being with Jinsol and holding her hand, thinks about how everything clicks into place and just decides to bite the bullet. 

"I'm asking you to go out with me," Jiwoo cuts her off, eyes closed shut. "Please?" 

Jungeun laughs louder in the background. 

It's quite, for a few breaths that Jiwoo discreetly counted with her fingers. 

Then the bell rings, and someone dashes right into Jinsol, spilling water on her sweater with an irritated quip of "Watch where you're going, the fuck?" 

The silence comes back but this time, with a weird sense of irony. 

"What," Jinsol breathes. 

Jiwoo doesn't know what to say. 

"Well," she hears Jungeun say, announcing her presence by bumping her shoulder. "I guess you both need to get a new shirt now, huh?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much just random chuusoul stuff for stress relief lmao


End file.
